Vaneggiar D'Una Innamorata
by MissJuliet
Summary: Their love was like a constant danse macabre, and kissing Hibari was definitely kissing the death. It felt good. It made the blood flow faster, made the heart race. The thrill was so intense it left them both breathless. Dino/Hibari, D18/18D.


**A/N: **I would never think that a home assignment would help me get over the writer's block. But it did and thus, I present a Dino/Hiba fic. It's sort of a small vignettes, slices of life. You know.

I had a gave problem with the title and I decided to name it after a poem I like (_Vaneggiar d'una innamorata_ by Jan Andrzej Morsztyn, Polish baroque writer). It means 'ecstasy of being in love' – more or less.

Proofread by Gacik. Domo! :)

**Pairing:** Dino/Hibari D18. Though 18D too...

**Rating:** T, for some kissing and language.

_V A N E G __G I A R_

_D ' U N A_

_I N N A M O R A T A_

Their first encounter on the rooftop was like the Sun fighting overcast, Hibari always thought. Truth be told, he never had truly murderous intents towards Dino – if he killed him, he would lose a worthy opponent. From the beginning, Dino was someone very special.

They both remember well their first fight – sort of a _danse macabre, _drenched in afternoon sunlight, thick as maple syrup. It felt surreal, like stepping into an unknown universe just for them.

It wasn't love at the first sight; it only had that kind of ring to it.

_-x-_

_-bang bang-_

_-x-_

Hibari was shivering. He was freezing because of that _stupid Italian, _and he was furious because he nearly died. And it shocked him. It enraged him even more. He was fearless, dammit.

Finally Dino covered Hibari's shaking frame with his jacket. The boy growled, but didn't take it off. He didn't like being cold, and if the stupid Italian was stupid enough to give his jacket to Hibari, when he himself was wet and shuddering, only proved that he was a herbivore.

To cap it all, Dino decided to trifle with fire and put the hood _– with fur, fur! – _over Hibari's head. If not for his good reflexes, he would have his hand bitten off.

"You want me to bite you to death really badly," stated Hibari.

"You lose a lot of heat through your head."

"The fur is preposterous."

Dino just shrugged and stared into the sky. Here, in the wild, you could see all the stars, and the sky was such a deep blue... In the city, the sky was rather violet or orange if there were clouds.

"Kyoya, do you fear death?"

"I assume that _you_ don't because you keep bothering me," responded Hibari. "But of course I don't. Only herbivores do." Though, deep inside, he was scared, just a little, even if he didn't concede it even to himself.

"Oh, yes. In a fight, you're fearless. There's always something you can do, even if you're not in control. But when, for example, you fall from a cliff into a river, just like we did, you are completely helpless. And you were scared. I could feel your heart racing."

Dino inched closer.

"But it's nothing wrong. I was scared, too."

Hibari looked away. It was ridiculous. His heart was beating fast because of excitement and adrenaline then.

The Italian held out his hand and caressed Hibari's cheek. "It still bothers you? From here I can hear your heartbeat."

No, it didn't bother Hibari anymore. It was this damn Dino that bothered him.

"Fuck off. I'll bite you to death," said the boy, turning away. He could feel that he was _blushing. _What the...?

"Kyoya?"

No reaction.

"Kyoya, look at me."

Negative.

Dino moved closer to Hibari and cupped his face, forcing the boy to face him.

"You know, I wouldn't like to die alone. And I promise you won't either. I'll be with you and you with me, alright? _Te lo prometto_." _(1)_

"What?" Hibari scowled.

Dino grabbed Kyoya's hand. "Hey, let's do the pinky promise. Isn't it how Japanese people do it?" He beamed at Hibari, who remained sombre and didn't say a thing, but reluctantly held out his hand, rolling his eyes.

Kyoya hated it, but being around Dino was so... warm. Felt nice on the inside. Too nice, enough to make him vulnerable and weak. And Hibari Kyoya was everything but weak.

_-x-_

_- bang bang -_

_-x-_

Dino kissed Hibari for the first time at the end of their last fight in the training. Hibari had improved immensely – more than anyone could in such a short period. Still, Dino managed (but not without much effort) to pin him down to the floor. He held his wrists tightly, immobilising Hibari with his own weight.

"Kyoya," he whispered into Hibari's ear, sending shivers down the boy's spine. Hibari involuntarily closed his eyes and waited.

_What for?!_ he snapped at himself.

"Don't let those herbivores – Varia or not – get you. Someone has to bite me to death, remember."

"I certainly-" Hibari didn't finish, because Dino captured Hibari's lips, giving him a heated kiss.

"I know you will," he said, smiling. He left the rooftop, leaving Kyoya dumbfounded.

After the fight, Hibari found Dino and savagely attacked him with passionate and rough kisses.

"Bastard," he panted. "I'll bite you to death." And to prove his point, he drew blood from Dino's lower lip.

"At this rate, you'll rather kiss me to death." Dino smirked, sliding his hands under Hibari's shirt.

"Shut up," said Hibari and shuddered as Dino's warm, slightly calloused hands caressed his back and were moving lower and lower...

"How old are you?" murmured the Italian, while Hibari licked and bit his neck.

"Old enough." The response came in a low purr.

"Means you're too young."

"Fuck you."

"Not yet. Kyoya, I'm serious."

Hibari held up Dino's chin and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Don't worry. I'll top."

"Oh, Kyoya..."

_-x-_

_- bang bang –_

_-x-_

Hibari poured himself another cup of green tea. That bastard was late again.

But sadly, the times also change. It wasn't so carefree anymore, it got more serious. Though the perspectives of a good bloodshed remarkably improved.

A lot of bad things have been happening recently to the mafia connected with Vongola. The circle of victims was getting tighter and closer to the very core of the alliance.

Hibari felt a knot in his stomach tighten. Hell yes, he was worrying about Dino.

It's been some time since Hibari finally accepted the fact that what he felt for Dino wasn't only lust, but rather not-so-friendly affection. Love, that is.

Hibari claimed that love made people stupid and vulnerable – it was quite an essential part of being a herbivore. But slowly (with much of Dino's ranting) he understood, that it doesn't have to be like this. It can make him even stronger and all those clichés. Just like with Namimori. And Dino, of course.

Strangely, when it came to Dino, everything was an exception.

He loved – they loved – so intensely that it hurt. With each kiss, each touch, _(and even with his bare existence)_ Dino supplied him with life and in between Hibari was finding himself desperately gasping for air, again and again.

It felt good. It made his blood flow faster, made his heart race. The thrill was so intense that it left them both breathless.

He heard the door open, then light footsteps and Dino was embracing him from the behind. He smelled of his sharp cologne, and snow – right, it is already winter – and autumn leaves. Hibari had no idea why.

"_Ciao, caro, " (2) _whispered Dino, kissing Kyoya behind the ear.

"At last. Your tea's getting cold."

There was more than one meaning to it and Dino knew all of them.

Though none of them would mind if some body language was necessary to convey the message.

_- bang bang –_

They liked fighting together. Not only with each other, but side by side.

They always share a kiss before it begins – hot, fierce, hasty and sweet.

"_Baci me_, Kyoya," says Dino, in low, husky voice against Hibari's lips. "_Baciami come fai  
sempre e come non hai mai fatto prima. Come se fosse il primo, innocente bacio  
e come se fosse l'ultimo.__ (3)  
_

And Hibari does. And he whispers '_aishiteru'_ in a response to Dino's '_Ti amo, sempre'._

"_Itsudemo, Dino," _murmurs Kyoya, and they're off – adrenaline rushing, hearts racing; and it's almost the same thrill as them being in love.

_-x-_

_- bang bang – _

_-x-_

It will end one day. There will be a last heated kiss, tasting of blood and tears and filled with longing. Maybe dying together is a cliché, but Hibari doesn't know much about them and Dino just doesn't care.

There's always time for the last one.

One last word, because there's always something to be said, something unfinished-

One last kiss, because no matter how many of them they have already shared, it's never enough-

One last breath, because they give each other such a thrill that it leaves them breathless-

They live fast, love fiercely and die young.

_- Il fine -_

_1 _'I promise.'

_2 _'Hello, dear.'

_3 _'Kiss me like you always do and like you never did before. Like it's the first, innocent kiss and like it's the last one.'


End file.
